The present invention relates to a resonator for internal combustion engines and, more specifically, to a resonator with a variable connecting means to the engine.
The conventional type resonator of FIG. 1 being located in an intake duct, consists of a predetermined closed volume or chamber to which is connected a tubuler member. The resonant frequency of this type resonator is calculated as follows: ##EQU1## wherein, D is inside diameter of the tubular member, l is the length of the tubular member and V is the volume of the resonant chamber. It has been observed that in the conventional type resonator, dimensions of each component can not be varied freely. Therefore the resonant frequency is discriminately determined from such dimension so that a reduction of an intake noise is achieved only at a specific resonant frequency, thus satisfactory reduction of the intake noise over a wide range of engine speeds is impossible to achieve.